Apuestas
by xXOngaku KawayukiXx
Summary: Kazemaru y Midorikawa hacen una apuesta dando como ganador a Midorikawa, entonces Kazemaru tendrá que hacer algo que talves le cueste un amigo muy querido ADVERTENCIA YAOI


Pues aquí les dejo otro de mis fics de Inazuma

Esta vez me centro en la pareja **YAOI**Endou X Kazemaru y claro no dejo atrás al Hiroto X Midorikawa

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

-P-pero no puedo-se quejaba un joven de cabello azul largo y ojos anaranjados- me odiará si lo hago

-Eso no lo sabremos si no lo haces, aparte yo gané la apuesta ahora tienes que hacer lo que dijiste –le contestó un chico ojinegro de piel tostada y pelo verdoso largo amarrado

-¡Pero me va a odiar!

-Ey ¿qué pasa aquí? –se acercó el surfista de pelo rosa a ellos

-Kazemaru y yo hicimos una apuesta, el apostaba que Kabeyama comía mas que yo, pero yo fui el ganador, ¿inesperado verdad?

-¡Este tipo tiene alto metabolismo! ¡Sólo míralo! ¡No está rechoncho!-dijo Kazemaru mientras señalaba a su amigo ojinegro

-Pero bien me decían que cuando crezca veré el resultado de todo lo que como ahora... Pero bueno ¿entonces?

-Kazemaru dijo que si yo ganaba él le iba a dar un beso a Endou

Kazemaru y Midorikawa eran muy buenos amigos, el peliazul le confesó a Midorikawa que estaba enamorado de Endou y que siempre que lo veía sonreír le daban ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería pero no sabía si este sentiría lo mismo.

-Ponte en mi lugar Midorikawa, si hubieras perdido tendrías que darle un beso a Hiroto-trató de convencerlo el peliazul

Midorikawa a la vez le había confesado a Kazemaru que estaba enamorado de Hiroto, era lo mismo que él con Endou.

-…S-si p-pero-el chico de piel tostada se sonrojó- pero ¡tu perdiste y yo gané! ¡Prometimos hacerlo! Una apuesta es una apuesta Kazemaru, o ¿es que acaso eres cobarde?

-B-bueno… lo haré. Iré a buscar a Endou… -así el chico se fue a buscar a su querido portero

-Bueno Tsunami debo irme a ver si cumple su promesa, nos vemos-decía Midorikawa corriendo hacia la dirección a donde fue Kazemaru mientras movía la mano en señal de despedida

-Ok, espero que todo vaya bien, adiós.

**Poco después…**

-¿Midorikawa? Eh espera ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa? –dijo un chico pálido mientras agarraba del brazo a su compañero

-Ah Hiroto, perdón es que hice una apuesta con Kazemaru y yo gané, ahora el tiene que besar a Endou

-¿Endou-kun? Ya veo, ¿te molesta si voy contigo?

-Claro que no…. por mi mejor…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No nada, vamos rápido

-Aquí estás Endou

-¡Hola Kazemaru! –Decía entusiasmado el portero de la banda- ¿qué sucede?

-Ah, b-bueno yo… -de repente el chico vio dos figuras que se escondían detrás de un árbol- Eh?

-¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Nada! Bueno como decía… -el peliazul vio como una de las figuras levantaba el pulgar en señal de buena suerte, esa figura era la de Midorikawa

-Que buen amigo eres –dijo Hiroto

-Ah bueno el y yo somos muy buenos amigos y nos ayudamos el uno al otro.

-Ya veo…

-Bueno, Endou yo…TE AMO-después de esto el defensa se aventó encima de Endou y juntó sus labios con los de él, el portero tenía la boca cerrada pero después este cerró los ojos y la abrió dejando pasar la lengua de Kazemaru, tiempo después ya las dos lenguas jugueteaban en la boca de los chicos, durante esto Kazemaru sintió que era el día mas feliz de su vida. Endou no lo odiaría y Midorikawa se retractaría de sus palabras.

-¡Sii, muy bien Kazemaru! Ya sabía que Endou también te quería-dijo el chico peliverde mientras dejaba sordo a su amigo que estaba alado de el, como a unos 2 cm, se habían juntado por la emoción que les había dado la escena.

-M-midorikawa! No hables tanto que estamos muy pegados y me vas a dejar sordo

-Oh perdón, no me di cuenta –el ojinegro se sonrojó y se apartó de su amigo

Ya separados los otros dos:

-E..endou

-Kaze-kun yo también te amo-le dijo el portero

-Kaze-kun? Entonces somos..

-Si Kaze-kun –le sonrió su ahora novio

-Endou! –el ojianaranjado se le aventó de nuevo a Endou para abrazarlo- muchas gracias, yo siempre te quise y te voy a querer por siempre, eres genial!

-Jeje –el portero le correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Qué lindos no Hiroto?

-Midorikawa…

-Dime

-Ahora que esto esta pasando quiero confesarte que… sentí envidia cuando dijiste que tan amigos son ustedes dos… Midorikwa yo…

-Hiroto! ¿Sabes algo? TE AMO –el chico no dudó en besar a Hiroto, acto que este le correspondió.

Kazemaru se dio cuenta de esto y pensó: _¿cómo es posible que tenga tanto valor ese chico, aparte de comer mas que alguien obeso, enserio creo que estoy empezando a creer que Midorikawa es un alien_

_

* * *

_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi tercer fic

Comenten

Sayonara!


End file.
